The invention relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly to an improved method and system for installing software implementations such as applications and components.
In contemporary enterprises such as a corporation, one of the duties of a network administrator is to set up and maintain the corporation""s computers so as to make employees more productive. Lost productivity at employees"" computer desktops is a major cost for corporations, often resulting from user errors such as inadvertently removing some or all of a needed application or using an old application rather than an enterprise-specified one that is improved, secure and/or compatible with others. Similarly, lost productivity often results from user errors such as removing or modifying other software implementations such as system configuration files, dynamic link libraries (DLLs), application files and object classes (e.g., COM objects) in ways that render the computer or applications unworkable. Productivity is also lost when a desktop is too complex, such as when the desktop has too many non-essential applications and offerings thereon. At the same time, much of the expense of administering distributed personal computer networks is spent at the desktop, performing tasks such as fixing the settings or reinstalling implementations that the user has incorrectly or inadvertently modified.
At the same time, an enterprise wants certain personnel to have access to various software implementations such as applications, while wanting other applications to be available to certain users for access if needed. For example, a corporate enterprise may declare a policy specifying that everyone in the company should use a particular electronic mail program, while in addition, those in the research department should be able to load a particular spreadsheet application if needed.
However, to implement such policy decisions, administrators or the like generally need to physically visit each workstation to load (or unload) the specified programs and other software implementations, adjust various system configurations, and so forth. In addition to initially setting the computers, the administrators must hope (or regularly check) that the users do not change the settings, however users regularly make modifications, leading to lost productivity. The administrator also needs to revisit the workstations to install new versions of implementations.
Moreover, such policies cause problems when multiple users share the same computer, since a policy instituted for one user of that computer may not be compatible with the policy for another. As can be readily appreciated, installing software implementations in an enterprise is a complex task that does not fit in well with existing systems and methods. In addition, installation for non-network users may also be improved.
Briefly, the present invention provides a method and mechanism for automatically installing a software implementation on demand. When information corresponding to a software implementation is received via an interface (API), the method and mechanism determine from the information whether the software implementation is locally installed on the computer system. For example, the information may correspond to an application or object identifier, whereby the method and mechanism access the system registry or other database to determine the install state thereof. If the information indicates that the software implementation is not installed on the computer system, the method and mechanism install it from a source, such as a CD-ROM or network source. The registry or database may then be modified to indicate that the software implementation is installed. Path information or the like of the software implementation is then returned, such as to an operating system or application.
Software implementations include applications, identified by a GUID (Globally Unique Identifier), file extension or application category information, an object class, application feature, or component. In a network environment, software implementations may be automatically applied (assigned or published) to a policy recipient, such as a user at logon, and installed on an as-needed basis. A resulting feature of the present invention is that an administrator may assign or publish implementations in a single, central location.